Lost Remembrance
by Aubrie1234
Summary: When the brothers overhear a secret about their past, they go searching and soon uncover an astonishing secret that relates them to the Fowls. Maybe with Artemis' help they can find out what's going on, but what does the adventure entail? How will it affect Frank & Joe? And how does Opal fit in if she's dead? Myles and Beckett also play a big part, much to Artemis' horror.


Lost Remembrance

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, to make this story work without the use of colored contact lenses, I did some research on eyes. So, if I get anything wrong (which I inevitably will) please tell me. Two things will be shown in this story: Eyes changing color because of the amount of sunlight or because of emotion. However, all writers have artistic licenses, so I could be given a little leeway, right? Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

Frank and Joe, despite how much their friends knew about them, were mysterious. Of course their personalities, likes, and dislikes were well known, but there was more about them that their friends didn't know. One of these things came out one day while they were having dinner together at a nearby restaurant.

"...and that's how Joe is still trying to wash away the chocolate out of very undesirable places." Everyone was laughing as Frank grinned and Joe hid his head in his arms, his face bright red.

"I got all of it out, remember?" growled the younger, "I did it the second we got home from that adventure."

"Doesn't make it any less funny!" Callie cackled. There was a tinkle as the door opened, nothing unusual. However, the person coming inside caught Frank's attention.

"Joe." he hissed quietly, "Doesn't that woman look strange to you?" The blond glanced up, following his brother's gaze. The person who had entered was a woman with black hair but an _extremely_ short stature. She had to to be at least 3 feet tall! She then turned to see them staring at her, where they quickly averted their eyes, blushing. It was rude to stare, they knew, but how were they supposed to _not_ stare at such a short woman?

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Tony asked, seeing their faces.

"It's nothing." The brothers shook their heads.

"But wait, don't you have brown eyes, Frank?" Phil asked, confused. Before, when the elder had been telling about their NYC adventure, his eyes had been the usual brown. But now they were a startling ice blue, much to the surprise of his friends.

"Oh, this?" Frank reached a hand up to touch his eyelid, "It's something that happens when I get certain strong emotions. Eye color changes slightly when you experience strong emotions, usually to a color close to the original. Brown turns to hazel, but for some reason mine go right to blue instead." During the explanation his eyes returned to their normal color.

"It's a bit of a secret weapon we use against bad guys, but I thought you all knew about it." Joe said. The others shook their heads.

"How long have you been able to do it?" Biff asked.

"Since I can remember, which is only back to when I was five and Joe was four. We can't remember anything before then." Joe nodded in agreement.

"That's also around the same time you moved to Bayport, isn't it?" Chet did the math, "Yeah, I remember that's when you guys came here."

"You know, now that I think about it, we don't really know much about your past, do we?" Callie said, "Anything before Bayport we don't know about, nor anything else you guys might know but don't tell us."

"Well, I think the eye thing was our only secret." Joe said, shrugging, "As for our past, like Frank said, we can't remember."

"Maybe you should ask your parents when you go home." Biff suggested.

"For right now, though, let's enjoy lunch." Tony said, "And can you do that eye thing whenever you want?"

"No, it has to be with certain emotions, like embarrassment or anger..."

* * *

As they talked, they didn't noticed the woman from before slip into a nearby booth, holding up a menu to hide her face. But underneath, she was grinning. Things were going according to plan, as much as she was concerned. Soon enough the paradox would happen again, and she would exact her revenge. Now, all she had to do was somehow get the Hardy Boys to Ireland. Not as easy as it looked, but she had the feeling they would travel there of their own accord soon enough.

Her eyes followed them as their paid for their meal, left the restaurant, and went their separate ways. Leaving her menu behind, she walked out, following the brothers. She followed until they reached their house, where she continued walking a distance before hiding in some bushes. Peeking out, she waited for a while. Soon, the two were coming back out of the house, confused and harrowed looks on their faces. Joe was calling someone as the two got into their van, Frank at the wheel.

The woman grinned from her hiding spot. The two were almost in her trap.

* * *

After they finished, the brothers and their friends separated. As it was a nice night, Frank and Joe decided to walk home, which took at least half-an-hour, possibly more. When they got home, they found Fenton's and Laura's cars in the driveway besides their van, which meant everyone was home.

"I hope Aunt Trudy isn't mad at us for missing dinner." Joe said, "She'll understand, I bet, but still..."

"I'm sure it'll all be fine. Besides, I've got a birthday coming up, so she's probably got her mind on it more than this dinner." Frank assured him. Together they entered the house, which seemed awfully quiet. Confused, they kept silent and headed toward the kitchen, where they could hear voices. They hid beside the doorframe to the room, listening.

"You know their birthday is coming soon." said Laura, who sounded stressed, "We can't keep this secret forever, not when they're old enough to make their own decisions."

"I know that." Fenton sighed, running a hand through his hair, though the boys couldn't see it, "But we all back out of it at the last second. I want to tell them the truth as much as the two of you do, but the looks on their faces when they find out..."

"What about their real parents? Aren't your friends still searching?" Gertrude asked.

"Yes, but after nearly 15 years there isn't much of a chance for a lead."

"If you tell the boys, they might be able to figure it out."

"They have a better chance than anyone else, but I don't want to lose my boys or have them hate me." Frank and Joe froze at that.

 _'We're adopted?!'_ The blond mouthed to his brother.

 _'Seems so.'_ The brunette agreed, _'And from what they said, we might actually be twins.'_ They continued to listen.

"Fenton, I'm sure they still love us." Laura said, "Though I have the same fears, we're the only family they've ever known. They don't even seem to remember their birth parents or their names, even though we adopted them at 5 years old."

"They had amnesia, remember?" Gertrude said, "But we're telling them. Frank and Joe have every right to know, and don't forget the note. If we didn't tell them by the time they turned 20 they would remember everything for themselves."

"And they'll hate us even more..." Laura whimpered. The brothers' hearts ached for their mother, but they decided it was time to leave and look into their past, once and for all.

They snuck into their father's study and did a small search, soon uncovering a file hidden behind a filing cabinet with a false back. They took it then left the house. As Frank took to the wheel in the van, Joe began dialing their friends.

"Phil? Hey, grab your laptop and meet us at Chet's barn. There's something we need to discuss..."

* * *

Even after all of their adventures, Artemis couldn't help but smile as Myles and Beckett played. The blond twin had been dragging the other outside with him more often, allowing Myles to get more sun. And, to everyone's surprise, it was changing Myles' eye color. Before it had been a bright blue, similar to the rest of the family, but was now become more of a darker color, likely hazel. It might even go darker than that, all the way to brown, but they would have to wait.

Artemis had researched this, finding everything completely possible. The Fowl family had brown as a recessive trait in eye color and more exposure to sunlight created more melanin, which made the iris darker. Though, when Myles expressed a strong emotion, the blue came back, but not for long. For right now it was possible, but as the boy's eyes got darker it would be hard for the blue to resurface. It was a wonder how Beckett's eyes weren't changing as well, since he was outside more often than Myles.

"I heard about Myles. Maybe he'll get the same shade of eyes I had." Holly offered, floating down beside Artemis. She had just arrived.

"Maybe." Artemis agreed, "I just wonder why this is happening now and why it didn't happen when he was a baby."

"You're human. Everything is different for different people and animals. By the way, there's another reason why I'm here." Artemis straightened up to listen.

"May I ask what it is?" Holly frowned.

"It's not good news." Artemis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't tell me we didn't destroy Opal."

"Close. Both Younger and Now Opal were killed, along with Nopal, but an even _younger_ version of Opal somehow came to this time."

"She heard about what happened to her other selves?"

"And she wants revenge." Artemis sighed.

"I see. Allow me to find Butler."

"Foaly, No. 1, and Mulch already know, so I guess I'm following you." After quickly finding his parents and explaining the situation, Artemis and Holly left to find Butler and Juliet. After the events of nearly a year ago, with the near destruction of technology and the world, all of the Fowls knew about the fairies, but Artemis' parents could help but feel both proud and scared for their eldest.

"Do you think he'll save the world again?" Angeline asked as they went to keep an eye on the twins.

"Possibly. And yet I can't believe how long he managed to hide this from us." Timmy sighed.

"He didn't want us getting hurt." she explained, though it was also hard for her, "All we can do now, as much as we hate it, is to hope he stays safe."

"Yes, you're right. And yet I can't help but worry."

"That's what being a parent is about, Timmy. All parents worry about their children. You wouldn't be human if you didn't."

"...Thank you Angeline. I just wish it didn't take me this long to realize that."

"It's not just your fault. I neglected Arty when you disappeared, which has been one of the worst times of my life. I've tried to make it up to him now, and I understand the only way to do it is let him do what he wants, as long as it's the right thing. So let's let him go, he knows what to do." Timmy smiled and planted a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"You're right. He's nearly an adult now, so let's allow him to grow into one."

* * *

 _ **What do you think? I'm not good at keeping secrets in stories, so you probably know what's going on. But anyway, this story is set a year after TLG and about the time when Frank turns 20 and after much of the HB books (Original series, Casefiles, Undercover Brothers, Super Mysteries). As I have not read all of the HB books, tell me if I made a mistake. For right now, please read & review!**_


End file.
